


And the Dust Settles On the Window Sills

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Death, Death, Horror, M/M, Zombies, shoot the head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: One bullet left. One bullet for the person who turned first.





	And the Dust Settles On the Window Sills

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight I wanted to put up some of my more difficult fics. I wrote this one because I was in a fuckton of pain. Also, I love horror. It's one of my favorite things. So, here we go.

Tommy could hear the moans, the soft pathetic sounds coming from downstairs, the broken glass crunching underfoot. He heard the house creaking as an old staircase was tested by many slow, plodding feet.

He heard Adam sigh underneath him as he rode him, moving slowly. "I might be okay, I think I will," Adam whispered, and in the dim light of the closet they were in Tommy could see the bite, open and wet against Adam's collarbone. Tommy shook the hair out of his eyes and kept moving slowly on Adam's cock. He owed him one more time, they owed it to each other.

Tommy could hear the grunts as the mob of the undead wandered around the second floor of the house. He could hear Adam's breaths become slower and more labored as he still moved. He reached out to touch Adam's hair, stroking it. Adam looked up with still eyes, but they weren't glassy, not yet.

The group of dead in the other room were knocking over lamps and bumping into furniture in their clumsiness, and Tommy's breathing went unheard. Adam was still with him, but Tommy could-Tommy could feel Adam's temperature dropping. The dick inside him was cold now, but no less hard. Adam was going to die fucking him, and that was how they both wanted it. 

"I promised you," Adam wheezed out, and Tommy watched as Adam's arms dropped to his sides, as he went limp against the hardwood floor in the century-old house. "And you...promised..." the last word was lost in a soft sigh of breath.

Tommy didn't move, stayed with Adam inside him even as everything in his world stopped. Tommy didn't cry, and didn't stop looking at the body of the person he loved the most. But he did get the gun that was next to him. 

One bullet left. One bullet for the person who turned first. That was all they had.

The mass of the dead had made it into the room outside the closet door. Tommy could hear them snuffling, trying to smell to see if anything alive was in the room. 

Below him, Adam's eyes opened again, and there was nothing inside them. They were a flat gray, the color of the gun in Tommy's hand. Tommy moved off Adam then, feeling a cold trail as Adam's cock left him. And he watched as Adam tried to get up. 

One bullet. He couldn't miss.

He could see in the tiny room just well enough. He watched as he shot his lover right between the eyes, the blood still fresh enough to splatter the wall. And he watched as Adam dropped dead again onto the floor. He had given him that.

And he had now betrayed his position to the walking legions inside the house. The footsteps and snuffling started getting closer, heading toward the closet door. Tommy cried then, one sharp sob, as he threw the gun on the floor. He knew they were almost there.

Tommy threw the door open. "Come and get it, you motherfuck-"

And that was all he could say before the group surrounded him and the first one crushed his Adam's apple with one bite.


End file.
